


True Calling

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finds his true calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iulia_linnea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/gifts).



It started off because he needed some vampire tooth dust for a potion. Black Hat kindly agreed to help him... if Severus would do something for him in return. The four hundred year old vampire needed his fangs sharpened. Now please do not mistake Vlad's need for tooth sharpening as a sign of docility. He would still bite you and drain you dry quicker than you could stomp your feet and sulk. Still it cause him some discomfort. For with dull fangs even the tenderest of morsels felt like he was sinking his teeth into an old leather shoe... not that he had ever done that before. Shut up! It was only once and that was only after he had succumbed to peer pressure to take a hit off of a stoner!

Where the hell was I? OH! Right... so Severus reluctantly agrees to sharpen Black Hat's teeth. He needed that potion to appease Potter and he rightly feared Potter a hell of a lot more than a vampire with dull fangs. Still while he was sharpening those long beautiful fangs something in the back of his mind clicked. This was his true calling. This was what he had been missing all these years.

With a firm nod to himself he swore that as soon as that accursed potion was made he was going to Muggle Dentistry School and then upon graduation he would open a Vampire's Dentist Office... and maybe work on the odd werewolf here and there as well.

~fin~


End file.
